


Where We Look

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Based on a True Story, Fluff, M/M, because of course they did this, of course, the standing on feet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: "I remember the ground outside was so hot because of the sun, and I’m barefoot in this scene, and before takes I’d be standing on Armie’s feet, and they’d say ‘action’ and I’d say 'Thanks for letting me stand on your feet, brother, let’s go do this scene." - a real thing that Timothee Hal Chalamet said in real life.You know I had to do it.





	Where We Look

**Author's Note:**

> can we all acknowledge the fact that if I ever wrote this fic before hearing that commentary, I would be like, yah that's a reach. and yet here we are.

Timmy fidgeted where he stood. The heat of the stoned patio scalded the balls of his feet while he waited for the take to be set up, the crew working around him and Armie as they swayed in the hot afternoon air. Armie looked over to him just at the moment he conceded and started jumping from foot to foot with a shudder, because _ow _, he really wished he didn’t have to be barefoot for this scene. His fists were balled up as he looked at the ground accusingly, and when he looked up he saw Armie’s eyebrows raised, watching him expectantly for an explanation. Timmy scrunched up his face.__

__It was just the beginning of their time filming together, and there was so much restrained tension between their characters right now that Timmy got shy between scenes out of habit. It didn’t feel right to step back into himself and the stuttering awkwardness he usually produced. He was more aware of his words and movements around Armie while they were filming, unlike the time they spent together in each others villas or walking through the city, where he was a laughing and clumsy burst of energy._ _

__“You okay there, buddy?” Armie laughed idly. His long golden thighs were jutting out where he popped his hip in a lazy stance, those tiny yellow shorts and open shirt leaving no room for the imagination._ _

__“Yeah, but I’m pretty envious of those shoes you get to wear man,” Timmy said with a grin and a hand at the back of his neck, his eyebrows furrowed in longing. “I’m stepping on lava over here, I swear.”_ _

__Armie shrugged. “You can come stand on my feet if you want.” Timmy paused._ _

__“I’m gonna crush your toes!” He laughed, and shooed away the offer with his hand._ _

__“Yah Timmy, you and your ‘150 pounds soaking wet’ body are going to ruin walking for me forever.” Armie looked at him like even his eyelids couldn’t be bothered to stay open and hear that excuse._ _

__Timmy stared at the ground sheepishly and peaked up behind his eyelashes as he laced his hands behind his back. He rocked forward._ _

__“Are you sure…”_ _

__“Just get over here already.”_ _

__Timmy lifted his feet high off the ground as he sauntered over quickly. He grabbed two handfuls of fabric on the sides of Armie’s billowing shirt and carefully tiptoed onto the man’s leather loafers, looking down to keep his balance. The arches of his feet formed to Armie’s toes as he settled there, Armie holding him in place instinctually by the small of his back._ _

__Timmy tilted his head up, his neck bared toward the sky and his mouth hanging open lazily.  
“Sweet, sweet relief” he laughed. “Thanks man, you’re like, my hero right now.”_ _

__Their bodies were close and soft, Timmy’s bare torso brushing against Armie’s warm skin, where his shirt was riding up from Timmy clutching at it. Their knees knocked together and were sticking slightly from the sweat the day produced._ _

__“Luca said to come over for dinner tonight, so I’m not going to get to bust out my barbecue skills for you yet.” Armie smiled._ _

__“I know! I was excited to see you in your little element, like, Red-Apron-Dad-Armie, or something.” Timmy laughed as he looked up at him. Luca had told them when the day just began, but they hadn’t been able to talk as Armie and Timmy, or Elio and Oliver for that matter, seeing as the characters were still wrought with anxieties about each other._ _

__“Doesn’t it make you kind of jumpy to have the tension laid on so thick right now? I mean, obviously it’s in sync with the story and Luca did so well creating it, but its – as an actor – its so hard to shake out of that afterwards.” his voice lowered like a secret._ _

__Armie laced his hands together around Timmy and nodded thoughtfully. “It takes long to find that balance between yourself and who you play.”_ _

Timmy curled in slightly closer, listening to an actor who was more experienced and more talented have feelings that reflected his. Armie felt it too. Thank _god_.

____

____

__“It’ll get easier in the next scene,” Armie encouraged with a rub to his back. “And it’ll be fun, to flirt while you’re on the piano. That’ll be the first time we see your mad skills and Oliver fawning over you. And me fawning over you, of course.” He smiled._ _

__Timmy licked at his teeth when he smiled, and rolled his eyes when he nodded. “Yeah, okay, my mad skills, whatever.”_ _

__“They’re fucking mad dude! You have to know how cool it is when you play.” Armie nudged him with a thrust of his hips, his arms being around Timmy’s small waist and unable to give him the usual playful punch. He didn’t pull back, so their whole bodies were aligned and connected._ _

__Timmy moved to rest his forearms on Armie’s, his hands grabbing at the man’s triceps and thumbing at the skin there. “You’re too nice to me, really.” He shook his head._ _

__“I am the right amount of nice to you,” Armie scoffed._ _

__Luca came towards their huddled conversation and they broke their eye contact to give him their attention._ _

__“We are going to do that one more time, Armie, you follow Timothée with eagerness, but also be restrained, Timothée is the one with the power in this scene. Then we will move to the piano.” He looked them up and down, finally noticing their seemingly compromising position wrapped up in each other. “This is not the scene we are doing for a while still.” He said pointedly. Both men laughed._ _

__“My feet were so hot! You need to get cooler floors.” Timmy whined._ _

__“Timothée needed me to save him from the lava” Armie nodded seriously. Timmy’s head jerked happily towards him at the sound of his full name being pronounced. Armie rocked into him and smiled without taking his eyes away from their director._ _

Luca paused for a second before breaking into a teasing laugh. “There is grass everywhere you look! There is shade under the trees, and _this_ is where you stand. You need to get smarter feet.” He walked away, still laughing to himself.

__They looked at each other dumbly with squinted eyes._ _

__“I guess he has a point?” Timmy admitted. He didn’t think either of them thought about any alternative to this._ _

“Okay, it’s technically true, but that was _so rude_ ” Armie dragged the last words out in fake contempt. “You will stand on my feet no matter how much grass is ‘where we look’” He said defiantly, butchering Luca’s artful accent. His fingers grasped Timmy more firmly, his chin going to rest on the top of his curls and Timmy could feel him looking around suspiciously, like someone was going to take Timmy away from him at any second. Timmy laughed into where he was smushed on Armie’s chest, his nose in the soft hair and Armie’s hands clutching at his skin. 

“Thanks for letting me stand on your feet,” He said, with his forehead still rolling over that spot before popping up to look at Armie. “Let’s go do this scene.” 

“You got it boss,” Armie hugged Timmy’s waist and started to shuffle his feet forward, making Timmy shout a laugh and claw at the man’s shoulder blades. 

__The time came for the next scene to be set up, and Armie yelled with his booming voice for Timmy when he lingered by the grass, looking at him like he couldn’t fathom what Timmy was doing all the way over there._ _

__“Dude, what the hell, I finally have some use on this set and you choose the fucking grass?” He called over, with one hand beckoning him forward._ _

__“You don’t even know how much I need you here,” Timmy called back with a smile, shaking his head in wonder as he bounded towards the man and climbed up onto him again._ _


End file.
